


A Night for Rest

by WalkingFan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingFan/pseuds/WalkingFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick watches Daryl and can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night for Rest

Rick sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he settled on the couch. The group had decided to rest for a night and found a nice house in a gated neighborhood. Walkers had been scarce and what few were left, were swiftly taken care of. They had been going for a few days and everyone was pretty beat.

Most people claimed rooms upstairs to take solace in the privacy or a nice comfy bed. Rick never felt at ease in the upstairs of a house anymore. He chose the couch in the living room so he could be close by in case the person on watch spotted any trouble. Daryl took the first shift tonight. Rick had offered to take watch at first, but the hunter could see the wearisome look in Rick's eyes and quickly claimed it for himself. Rick was too tired to argue with him.

At least the couches in houses this nice were always comfy, Rick thought. He pulled his boots off and shrugged off his jacket. He found an old throw pillow and quickly made of use of it, fluffing it just right and laying it down at the end of the couch. He stretched long and slow, looking forward to sleep but also knowing that it was hard for him to sleep for very long. As exhausted as he was, anxiety was always gnawing at him. He was always ready to jump up and promptly dispose of a walker or come running at the sight of trouble.

Before the world turned upside down, he hardly ever had anxiety like this. And even if he did, it was always easy to relieve the tension. Usually Lori was there to help with that. And even if she wasn't, Rick could usually take care of it himself. But Lori was gone now and privacy was so scarce, jerking off was usually the last thing on his mind. He was half way tempted to take care of himself right now, but the idea of putting off sleep any longer pushed the thought away, and he laid his head down on the pillow as his eyes got heavy.

He awoke a few hours later when he heard Daryl come in. He was sitting his crossbow on the coffee table, always making sure to have it within an arm's reach in case of trouble. It was still dark outside so Michonne must have taken over watch so Daryl could get a few hours of shut eye. Daryl hadn't noticed he had woken Rick and was still trying to be relatively quiet. He slid his boots off and shook out of his jacket. He stood there in thought for a second and then took his shirt off too.

Rick almost stopped breathing as his eyes washed over Daryl's torso. In the dark living room, a slice of moonlight dashed through the window and hit Daryl at just the right angle. His body, while lean, is muscular and Rick finds himself wanting to trace every line of it with his fingers. This isn't the first time Rick has had these feelings. Off and on for months now, Rick had thought of Daryl as more than just a friend. They had shared life and death together, that's not an easy bond to make and Rick soon found his feelings, and attraction, for Daryl growing larger by the day.

Of course, he hadn't found the guts to tell him any of this. He kept these feelings deep inside, and only brought them out when he was alone. But right now he couldn't help what he was thinking, seeing Daryl like this. He never got the chance to just look at him. They were always around other people, or he was too afraid the hunter's keen eyes would see him watching.

Daryl turned his head in Rick's direction, but he had quickly shut his eyes to maintain his sleeping state. Then Rick felt the couch dip at his feet as Daryl lay down at the other end. The couch was an L-shape and each man had their head at the end, on an arm rest, with their feet towards the connecting center. Rick felt the light brush of Daryl's socked feet touch his, and his heart thumped a little harder. Rick couldn't help but think of how ridiculous he was being, even thinking that the slight swell in his pants was over nothing. So he tried his best to clear his head and go back to sleep.

He had almost started to doze back off when he starts to hear small movements. He opens his eyes only a small slit and almost can't believe what he sees. He sees Daryl slowly rubbing himself over his jeans. His right hand goes up and down his clearly defined length while his left hand rubs over his chest and stomach, stopping at his right nipple and giving it a little squeeze. Rick's heart is pounding so hard in his ears; he can't believe Daryl can't hear it. What was a small swell in his pants quickly turns into a full erection, pushing uncomfortably at his zipper.

The pants covering Daryl's erection become too much of an obstacle and he slowly unbuttons them and pulls the zipper down. He's not wearing any underwear and his massive erection springs free of it's constraints. His hard cock is one of the sexiest things Rick has ever seen. Long and slightly thick at the shaft leading up to a round head that leaks a drop of pre-cum. Rick's mouth opens slightly at the thought of licking it up. It's almost like Daryl reads his mind when he takes his own hand and runs it across the head, picking up the drop and bringing it to his mouth. If it's even possible, Rick's own cock gets twice as hard after seeing that.

Daryl brings his hand back down and starts pumping his throbbing member. He closes his eyes and lets out a little sigh. Rick can't take it anymore and brings his own hand to his swollen bulge and starts rubbing the outside of his pants. He's slightly ashamed at his lack of self-control, but he can't stop himself once he starts.

Daryl must have sensed his movement, because he quickly opens his eyes and goes to cover himself. A nice blush working its way up his chest to his face. Rick can't stand to let this moment get away, so with all the courage he can muster, he says, "No! Don't stop." There's a begging tone in his voice, he knows, but he has a need and he's willing to do anything to see it through to the end.

Daryl has a contemplative look on his face. Finally he seems to decide something and gives a slight nod to Rick to continue. Daryl works up some saliva that he quickly puts in his hand and brings it down to continue stroking his hard length. The glistening of the spit and the slight nod Daryl just gave him gives Rick the nerve to undo his belt, unbutton his pants, and pull his cock from his boxers. He almost sighs at the relief he feels from freeing it from the tightness of his pants.

He can't help but do a slight thrust in the air as he starts to stroke himself. This is one of the most erotic things he has ever done and he's loving every second of it. He watches Daryl pump up and down and tries to match his pace. He reaches his left hand in his pants and cups himself, loving the sensation. He knows he's not going to last long like this, but he tries to draw it out. He doesn't want this to end so soon. He watches as Daryl picks up his pace, and Rick does the same. Rick tightens his grip and keeps pumping, looking from Daryl's beautiful cock to his sexy face.

When he looks up, he catches Daryl looking at him. They lock eyes and suddenly, instead of this being a chance encounter, they are having an intimate moment. Rick can feel everything Daryl is feeling, and he only hopes that his feelings are coming across just as clearly. It's all more than Rick can take and he feels himself falling over the edge. He throws his head back and jerks himself, spurting every ounce of cum of that he can, as though he was saving it all for Daryl. He gives a low moan as he comes undone and hears a gruff sound from the other side of the couch. He looks over and sees Daryl shooting out just as much as he did, all over his stomach, the same frenzied expression clearly etched across his face.

They both take a minute to catch their breath and come back down to earth. Daryl picks up his shirt and cleans his mess off his stomach. He throws the shirt to Rick to do the same. Rick has to resist the urge to smell the shirt, to get the aroma of Daryl's essence. Instead he wipes himself up and puts the shirt on the floor next to him. When he looks back up, he sees that Daryl has tucked himself back into his pants and has turned to face the back of the couch. Rick decides to do the same, but before he lets himself doze off into a blissful sleep, he whispers, "Thank you." He hears a short, "Welcome," and he smiles to himself as his eyes start to get heavy again.


End file.
